Back To One
by MariMangos88
Summary: Post Book 2 follow korra and mako on their way to getting back together, hurt feelings and mending team avatar after the whole asami/mako fiasco..summary sucks story is better...will contain smut! Follow! Review! Favorite!
1. Chapter 1

Post season 2 makorra Chapter 1  
It had been two weeks since she killed Unalaq,two weeks since she decided to leave the spirit portals open, two weeks since she let the amber eyed boy she loved go to focus on her avatar duties. She hadn't seen him since they got back to republic city matter of fact she hadn't seen much of any of team avatar since being back in the city. She missed way more than she cared to admit thoughts of him and their times together the many heated kisses they shared. She missed the passion the fighting the late night star gazing that turned into more heated make out and shameless grope fest. She couldn't stop thinking about him and not just in an innocent focused all her attention on her job and duties with the spirits roaming the human world now her job was never over. Spending most of her time between meetings and air temple island So when she finally got sick of being cooped up at air temple island and the islands no meat diet she decided she needed to grab some food from republic city when she saw them, having lunch together looking very much like a couple Asami's hand over Makos her heart broke a little and she felt anger and hurt and jealousy all at the same time but she knew she had no right anymore. She stood stiff her body betraying her she needed to run away before the tears that burned the back of her eyes spilled she tried to turn around and to make a run for it but it was too late. Her eyes met Asami's she was caught.

"Hey it's korra!"She heard Asami say pointing towards her.

Mako quickly pulled his hands back turning towards her their eyes locking She was caught and seeing him specially them together was not in her plans for the day. She decided to walk towards them to say her proper hellos and continue on her way.

It had been two weeks since harmonic convergence two weeks since he let the blue eyed avatar walk away. Two weeks of throwing himself in his work to stop his constant thoughts of her it was not working at all to say the least. He missed her gorgeous blue eyes her youthful smile just everything about her. He regretted the way everything went down between and he wanted nothing more than to fix things with her but she seemed to be avoiding him even Bolin said he hadn't heard much from her. It was Also Three weeks since he broken another green eyed eyed girls heart all over again too he felt terrible for hurting Asami again but he just couldn't deny his love for the young Avatar. He really messed things up by using Asami and leading her on but he was lonely and she was familiar and he felt he needed that. So when the beautiful heiress surprised him at work and invited him out to lunch he was truly shocked he was sure she wouldn't want nothing to do with decided on a small little noodle and meats shop close to the station walking in mostly silence besides a few idle words of how are you's and what you been up too. Once they arrived they both ordered pork sweet buns and beef sticks with soy noodles. They ate in silence when they were done she finally spoke

"So how have you been Mako" started Asami.

"I haven't heard much from you since the whole end of the world breaking up with me again thing." Asami said accusingly.

"I know I'm sorry Asami" Mako said trying to find the right words to say "I've been busy with work and stuff".

"And Korra…." Asami said the curiosity evident in her voice.

"No I haven't seen Korra since I got back to republic city,we decided to break up for good this time" mako hoping the quickness in his words didn't give her any thoughts since he swore he saw Asami's face light up the last thing he wanted or needed is to give her the wrong signals for the third time. Mako knew he was in love with the crazy Avatar girl who turned his life upside down and made his heart beat just a beat faster. Even though they weren't together at the moment he just couldn't get her out of his head let alone his heart.

"Mako you really don't owe me any explanations" Asami said "I know things are complicated but I just want us to remain friends" she continued while placing her hands on his with a big smile on her face.

"Of course Asami we will always…." Mako started before the heiress cut him off.

"Hey it's korra" He heard Asami say. He quickly withdrew his hands away from Asami's and straighted up in his chair something that did not go unnoticed by asami who eyed him accusingly a look she quickly tried to hide. He was not prepared to see her just yet specially not in this particular situation. Korra walked towards them.

"Hey guys surprise to see you guys here on my walk not that you shouldn't be here it is a free city anyways" korra said awkwardly not knowing what to say.

" How are you korra what brings you on these parts of town" asami said.

"I was headed to the station for a meeting with Beifong" korra said not looking at mako the whole time. "So I guess I'll be on my way". She said quickly after and tried to make a run for it a second time. When he finally spoke.

"Hey kor" he said looking straight into her beautiful cerulean eyes a small smile on his face.

"Hey mako" she said smiling back surprised he still used that nickname towards her. Their eyes locked for second time staying like that for a breath too long a mix between sadness,regret, lost love and lingering longing passed between them .

"Okay well you guys enjoy your lunch" korra said breaking the moment quickly walking away

"wait korra " she heard mako say

" ill walk with you I'm already a little late back" in reality he just wanted to talk to korra being the first time he saw her after their second break up he felt bad for asami but he hoped she would understand and forgive him.

"Thanks for lunch asami" mako said feeling like a jerk for leaving like this but he couldn't let korra walk away without speaking to her. He still loved her and secretly wanted nothing more than to have her for himself again.

"Sorry lets do this again sometime. I really do want us to remain friends" was all he could say to he giving her an apoligatic look before dropping some bills on the table and walking after korra.

"Okay no problem mako we should do this again" asami said sadly "some other time" she couldn't believe mako why couldn't he see she loved him. She gathered her stuff and walked back to her sato mobile once inside the tears burning her eyes finally fell. She couldn't compete with Korra she was the avatar a god among men and women the most powerful being in the world with the heart of fucking angel plus beautiful she stood no chance. She drove off wishing she had never falling in love with the firebending amber eyed boy.

Hey guys this is my first fan fiction ever! Yay! Hope you guys like it will try to make this at least 6 or 7 chapters will contain smut. Like share enjoy! Thanks Dominican_Mangoes ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Mako finally caught up with Korra

"Korra wait up" he said grabbing her arm which she quickly snatched it from him looking back at him with her arms crossed.

"What Mako, shouldnt you be back there on your date" she said obviously upset with him. "its not what it looks like Korra" mako tried to explain " Asami and I are just friends thats all, i swear to you nothing is going on"

"you dont owe me any explanations mako, or did you forget we broke up huh" she said starting to walk away from again. Mako followed wondering where she was going since they were walking away from the station.

"i know i didnt forget Korra, but still i just feel like..." he trailed off trying to find the right words to say. He did feel guilty about not telling Korra what had happened with Asami when they first broke up, but he didnt want to make the already sticky situation any worse than it already was.

"i guess i just dont want you to think i moved on so quickly, like you meant nothing to me" he continued once again listening to his words out loud and feeling like a big fat jerk since he had tried to move on that quick, but he realizes now the big mistake he was making and wants nothing to more than to fix things with the young Avatar.

"Look Mako" Korra said stoping completely facing him again avoiding his gorgeous amber eyes. She needed to be strong and not let her feelings get the best of her. " Its non of my business. I have moved on that quick already okay and so you can too" she turned back around and continued to walk.

" WHat!" Mako scoffed " What do you mean you moved on Korra" he grabbed her arms again and pulled her into an empty alley pulling her body flush against him showing his size and strengh over her "Look me in my eyes and tell me you moved on korra" he said inching his face towards her. He didnt know what possesed him to act this way but hearing her say that, the insinuation of another man touching her, kissing HIS Korra was too much for him to bare.

" i..." korra started not able to say the words out loud to him again. His smell of burnt cinnamon and his body so close to her in that manner just stirred something feral inside of her. Instead of being strong she was being weak..tooo weak.

"Mako please" she said trying to get away from his grip, she hated to admit it but he was really strong, stronger than her right now.

"Tell me KOrra" he said his lips by her ear " tell me you dont feel what i still feel and i promise i wont ever bring this up again" He turned her face and made eye contact with her "Just tell me" he repeated again, his lips only inches away from hers.

"I can't" she finally replied smashing her lips against. God she missed him, his kisses made her knees weak and her stomach flip flop she loved him, that she couldnt deny. Mako deepened the kiss placing his knees between her legs and lifting her feet off the ground, grabbing her waist with hard fingertips. Korra quickly put her arms around his neck and moaned from the wonderful feeling his legs were giving her and his lips on hers were just to much. Their tongues swirled and twirled against each other with small breaks for breathing. At this point Mako was grinding his hard member on her pushing her back against the hard concrete. He trailed off and starting kissing and sucking on her neck, marking her..mine mine mine.. was all he thought in his head.

"ummmm" korra moaned pulling his face again locking lips all over again. She couldnt believe this was how they were acting, they werent together anymore, this was the first time they seen each other since the final break up and here they were in an alley partaking in a shameless make out session in eye view of any walking civilian. She needed to stop him but the feeling between them was so gooood, mako kissed hard and hungrily gripping her ass grinding her against him, they were being reckless and acting like two horny outta control teenagers, she was the avatar and he an uniformed republic city police officer ,she finally got herself back in the reality of what they were doing and pushed him off her.

"stop! stop mako" she said with a gush of air he flew to the other side of the alley shocked at her sudden reaction. " what the hell do you think you are doing mako huh, you know we dont work. why would you kiss me like that"

"you kissed me First" he yelled rubbing his head now totally confused by her crazy reaction "i don't get it korra what its wrong with us korra huh so we fight who cares i love you, and you love me right ? Things wasnt all bad between us or did you forget" he said angrily once again pulling her close again. She tried pushing him away but he tightened his grip on her forcing his lips back on hers she resisted a little at first before finally kissing him back with just as much emotion as he had kissed her moments before.

" damn it korra" he said burring his face on her neck " i still love you, dont you love me too" his toned changed from anger to one of sadness.

"i do" korra finally said the tears burning her eyes her arms still wrapped around his neck " but we dont work and i need to focus on my duties as the Avatar, i have alot to deal with and teenage love drama can not be one of them"

"i dont care about your duties. i have a job too remember, but i want you korra" he said once again pinning her against the wall and kissing her neck " and i can tell how much you want me too" he whispered against her neck biting were the purple mark was quickly growing. Korra moaned giving him the answer she refused to say out loud. " i wanna be the one to make you moan like this Kor, dont you get it i dont care how hard it gets, i want you and dont want nobody else to have you" his lips met hers again this time their kiss slow and full of passion. When they finally came up for air he set her back on the ground and kissed her for head.

"Mako, i just dont think, us, is a good idea..." korra started but was quickly cut off by Mako who kissed her lips again swallowing her words.

" Dont say anything now okay, just remenber us, the good parts of us Kor, i know you miss it just as much as i do" Mako stated " I have to head back to work before Beifong rings my neck, i get off at 9pm just meet me at our spot later okay and if you still feel the same then i promise i will leave you alone"

"Mako i just dont think thats a good idea either, look what just happened now" Korra said looking at the ground face red by what just happened between them. Fearing she wouldnt be able to control her feelings in such an isolated private place. who knows what might happen and she needed to be strong, she was the avatar for god's sake she didnt need boy drama.

"Kor, please" he begged he couldnt stop himself, he always considered himself a prideful man with a stoic personality but after what just happened between them his emotions were all over the place. He couldnt control his feelings for her, he wanted her bad, he loved her crazy and he couldnt fight it. It felt so good to feel his lips again to have her body so close he didnt want to let her go. He knew now she still wanted him by her reaction to him so he wouldnt give up so easy this time.

"Okay" she finally agreed. " Our Place, 10 pm".

"Okay See you there, later" he said hugging her quickly and walking away back towards the station before she changed her mind again.

"Later" Korra said already regretting agreeing to this meeting she knew this was trouble, a part of her was excited to see him again but she just didnt think they could be together now. She stared at her reflection in an old mirror on the alley floor and saw big purple love mark left behind by their little grope fest her face turning red with toughts of how she felt the feelings of lust stirred up in her stomach by Mako just now was just too much for her to quickly pulled her collar up, ran a hand thru her hair and headed back to Air Temple Island, she needed to meditate and get her self control in check or else she was in big trouble tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

On the ferry ride back to Air Temple Island, all Korra could think of is what just had happened with Mako. She was so ashamed of how little self control she had displayed around him, making out with him in an alley no though of her reputation as a young unmarried lady and the avatar on top. She shuttered at the thought of somebody seeing her in that compromising situation, she could imagine the headlines now, the young avatar getting groped by Republic citys own police officer. She felt they could really just be friends but the sexual tension between them was too great,after tonight she had to avoid him, something like that could not happen again. She knew they shouldnt be moving so fast specially after breaking up, but she loved him. Her emotions were all over the place. When she finally got to Air Temple she was greeted by an excited Ikki and Melo.

"Korra! We were waiting for you. Did you eat meat? I wanna know what meat taste like! do you wanna race, my air scooter is getting so much better" Ikki said at a million miles per hour " Whats that mark on your neck, did you get attacked by a spirit who hurt you? or did you kick his butt and hurt your neck?

"Ummm yeah something like that, but im really tired guys maybe tomorrow okay"Korra said nervously,not wanting rushing to her room not trying to be seeing by Pema or worse Tenzin, they would know for sure what she was up to. She made it in her room without being seen she needed a bath she took off all her clothes and walked into the small washroom attached to her room when she looked in the mirror she saw it again, her cheeks instantly got red remembering the way she felt in the alley, her and mako had heated make out sessions but hadn't never gone all the way, the way he had kissed her and rubbed his hard member against despite them not being together their attraction was still thru the roof. Korra ran her bath water and got in she needed to relax and feel her native element. She knew she wanted and loved Mako but she also knew they shouldn't be together, she needed to make sure she made him understand that so they can move on and be just friends again.

When Mako got back to the station, he couldnt get the smile of his face or thoughts of the beautiful avatar out of his head. Thoughts of what had just happened between them flooding his mind. The taste of her still in his lips.

"Guess you had a good lunch with Ms. Sato" said one of his fellow officers laughing"Lucky dog, first the avatar, now ms. future industries herself"

Normally he would say something, but he was in such a good mood he just smiled and sat down at his desk to catch up on paperwork. He was anxious for 10 oclock to see Korra again, he knew he was rushing things and they should take time to get back together, but he missed her after today he knew he couldnt let her go. He wanted her bad and by her reaction to him he could tell she wanted him just as bad. He kept telling himself to slow down and not pressure her so much he feared he might scare her away. And even if they didnt work he would never want her out his life. She was the most perfect girl he ever met, he doesnt know how he could have messed things up so bad. He only hoped she would give him the chance to make things right. After work he decided to visit Bolin, he was so confused on what aproach he should take with his meeting with her, he needed to get his advice. He never expected to be getting advice from Bo on things like this but he didnt trust nobody else so he had no choice. He was the older brother but he wasn't the most experienced of the two brothers:

"Hey bro"Bolin said after opening the door" what brings you to my humble abode"

"hey bo" mako replied " cant i just check up on my favorite little brother"

" mak, whats the matter" bo said knowingly " what can the best little brother help his big brother with"

"i Need advice Bo" mako said blowing out a big breath of air and flopping down on his couch "its about korra"

"what! " bo said rambling on " i knew it, i knew it was only a matter of time before you ran back begging for forgiveness specially after the whole getting back together with a Asami thing" Mako frowned at his words as about Bolin continued to ramble "I mean she is the best girl we have ever met, not to mention bad ass and extremely beautiful"

Mako frowned at his statement maybe this was a bad idea, he knew Bo had feelings for Korra hearing him call her beautiful stirred a bit of possesive jealousy within him, he knew what he said was the truth but he hated to think his brother still lusted over the girl he love.

"Nevermind bo, just forget i even brought it up" Mako said walking towards the door.

"No, come here bro." Bolin said pulling Mako back and sitting him down on the couch

" im here, please talk to good old bolin, my hears are open to you" Mako sat back down, he really did want advice, he had 40 mins before he had to meet Korra and he still had no clue what he was even going to say. He didnt want things to turn into another make out session with no resolution to their fragile relationship.

"I kissed Korra today" he finally blurted out "and now im meeting up with her and i dont know what to say bo, i dont want to mess things up again, i just want my girl back"

"wow" Bolin said after a small pause " well it seems you already one step ahead since you guys were kissing and all, bro listen korra loves you and you love her, just tell her that, im sure you guys will work it out"

"ughh" Mako sighed "its just things got a little heated today between us if you know what i mean" his cheeks beet red at this point. Mako was never comfortable speaking about this sort of thing.

"ohhhhh okay" bo said understanding " but isnt that a good thing tho"

" no not really" mako replied "i just dont want her to think thats all i want, i want to be with her for real and the right way, its just so much chemistry between us i dont know if i can control myself"

"well dont" bo said a statement that made Mako stand up again ready to leave, he knew this was a bad idea.

"No, wait Mako" Bolin said " i mean dont stop your emotions maybe thats what you guys need to get back together." Makos eyebrows shot up and he was ready to leave once again.

"not like that i mean thats a plus" bo said with a devishly smile in his face " But Just dont put no limits to your emotions if you want your girl back you have to show her how much you want her back, just put all your cards on the table and hope for the best." Bo said seriously " and if you end up with her on the table well thats good too " he finished laughing as Mako walked out the apartment.

He rushed home to take a shower and clean up the house, the small whole on the wall that he called his apartment was their spot where they spent most of their time together, the place she had picked out and decorated everything was exactly how she had left it. He was still unsure on what to say but he knew Bolin was right he needed to put all his cards on the table. He wanted, no he NEEDED to get his girl back, and he was determined that he was not gonna let her away this time without a fight.


	4. Chapter 4

When Asami got back to her mansion, she locked herself in her room cried her eyes out. She just didnt understand Mako he was acting like he wanted to be with her again, then as soon as Korra came back he pushed her to the side like trash. She tried to be understanding of Korra's feeling with everything that she was going thru with the whole Dark Avatar stuff and the Water Nation's civil war, but all that was over now, he had not even tried to contact her. And today running after Korra like that was the worse stab to her ego, she invited him to lunch in the hopes that they would have been able to work it out but they barely spoke before Korra showed up and Mako just cut their talk short to follow her. She didnt want to jump to any conclusions, she loved Mako and eventhough she cared for the Avatar too as a friend, she knew she shouldnt give up on love. Growing up she always got what she wanted without much of a struggle, and she hated not getting the man she loved to her back the same way. She was tired of guessing she needed to know where she stood with Mako once and for all, she decided she was going to go to his apartment tonight after he got off work and show him exactly what he missing and how much she loved him, she was the perfect girl for him and she needed him to see it. Asami called her maid in

" Run me a bath and get my best lingerie set out ." She was going to give Mako a night to remember, after she was done with him she knew it was no way he wouldnt be begging her to be his girl and forget all about Avatar Korra. She was one of the most sought after bachelorettes in Republic city and she was sure she could seduce any man, it was time to stop moping and go get what she wanted.

After her bath Korra decided to stay in her room she was trying to avoid Tenzin or Pema for now, eventhough she was an adult and the avatar she is sure they wouldnt appreciate to her with a big love mark on her neck. Before dinner she wore her new tight blue shrrt with a higher collar than she normally wore and decided to take out her wolf tails and opted instead to a hair down due to further try to conceal it. She remained quite and ate extremely fast, excusing herself and ran back in her room till the time came to go meet with Mako. She knew this was a bad idea but she was secretly excited to be alone with him again, the feelings she felt for him were too strong to resist. She didnt want to hurt him or herself anymore by continuing on with a doomed relationship, she had so much to do with the spirits roaming free, she had to travel and become a fully realized avatar she couldnt be tied to a man at this stage in her young life, regardless of feelings. She all the intentions of letting Mako down easy and hopefully not throw away the friendship they worked so hard to build. She waited till everybody was sleep then snuck out with her new air glider flew over yue bay and headed towards Mako small apartment. When she got to the door she hesitated she ran her hands thru her hair, it was still down she didnt feel like putting her worlf tails back so she left it off. She had finally gotten up to their spot, which technically was his spot now, her stomach was turned her nerves almost getting the best of her she took a deep breath and knocked.

After getting back from his talk with Bolin, Mako felt alot better about the possibility of things getting sexual between him and Korra, being with her was ultimately what he wanted and that was def a step into them being together. He showered put on a tank top and some sweats trying to show he still wanted to comfortable around her, started up some water for some tea chosing not to make food figuring Korra probably already had diner with the Air Family. He was sitting on the couch waiting for korra hoping she didnt change her mind about coming to see him. He was so nervous he couldnt sit still after re fluffing the couch pillows, checking his face in the mirror and pace back and forth for the past ten minutes. When he heard the door knock. When he opened the door he was greeted by her beautiful blue eyes, her hair was down and she had a new blue shirt a lil bit tighter than her usual ones high collared with tights, her body looked amazing everything about her looked breath taking to him, he needed a moment to get himself together, he was sure he was probably drooling"

"Are you gonna let me in or stand there with that stupid look on your face" Korra said amused she knew how much he liked her hair down but she didnt expect to be so taken back by her.

"Yes of course come on" He said stepping to the side to let her in, he shut the door behind him and stood with his back to door checking out her ass, she never wore such tight pants around him before and seeing her like this turned him on so much. When she turned around to face him he jumped on her his lips finding hers for a passionate kiss, their kiss turned pretty heated real quick,korra's hands in Makos hair his hands firmly gripping her round butt cheeks , he picked her up and she quickly wrapped her legs around him, the friction of their most private parts rubbing against each other too good to describe, Mako walked her to the couch not breaking the kiss, his hard member pushing deep in between her legs as they fell, Korra moaned loudly all logic leaving her body, she knew she should stop him but she needed the sooth the ache between her legs, and his stiff member was doing the job.

Asami put on one of her sexiest under garments a tight top with even tighter riding pants with thigh high riders boots on. It's was almost 11pm she hoped Mako was still awake if not she was more than willing to wake him up. She got into her Satomobile looking at her self in the rear view mirror her hair in perfect curls and her make up flawless she Knew Mako would be able to resist her, she sped down the road determined to show the firebender boy to see exactly what he missing, and it was her he belonged with they got along so well liked all the same things she was his perfect match, her def not Korra, she was thankful they had broken up for good now it was nothing holding her back. When she finally got to Mako's she noticed his lights were still on, she was glad he was home And possibly still up. She took a deep breath and started up the steps, it was no turning back now she was ready to get the man she loved.


	5. Chapter 5

some smut in this chapter so readers beware...thanks carry on -MAri MAngos

Korra and Mako were getting more and more heated on the couch. Their kisses deep and animalistic with a hint of desparation. Mako was rock hard at this point pressing his hard member into Korra's heat over their thin layer of clothes, making her moan and press harder into him, she wrapped her legs tightly around him and starting rolling her hips making the friction feel ten times better he kissed her neck, her chin then back up to her lips, he wanted her bad. He knew he should stop himself he was doing the one thing he feared, he wanted her to know he wanted more than this, he wanted her day and night he wanted her to be his to marry her and have kids with her but it felt so good to dominate her this way she was so hot underneath him his mind was in a haze. He felt her hands rub on his hard member thru his clothes, he moaned deeply, kissing her harder and palming her breast hard he knew now she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her. He stopped kissing her and stared at her beautiful cerulean eyes.

" This isnt all i want you know" Mako said kissing her swollen lips again lightly "I want more, Korra, i want you i want us back"

"Mako, I..."KOrra started not able to say the words she practiced to herself a million times before coming here. She wanted to tell him they didnt work she wanted him to understand that being with her wasnt what he really wanted. He deserved better, somebody who could put him first, she didnt have the priviledge to that, All her life all she had known was how to be the Avatar and trained her whole life to fullfil her duties as such. Looking into his amber eyes seeing the way they looked at her lovingly and full of desire for her she couldnt say them, she wanted him too, and not just like this, but for herself as well.

"i want you too" she finally admitted he instantly attacked her lips again this time more agressive than he had before, a small smile in his face he started running his hands all over her body, palming her breast over her clothes, kissing her neck,face lips anywhere and everywhere that was exposed to him. Korra couldnt think past the feeling his hands on her gave her, she was in a lust filled bubble and she didnt want it to burst anytime soon. She pulled Mako's shirt over his head, his abs were too die for she stared at him for a minute before she felt him pull her shirt over her head followed quickly by her bra, she was thankful she had recently switch from the traditional wrappings to the more modern Republic City style bras. Mako was in awe by her breast he always imagined them to be big by how they looked clothed but seeing her perfect round breast out for his view eyes was a totally different thing, her nipples the perfect size and shade of pink, her breast bigger them his hands could palm, he knew was staring like a lust filled love sick boy but right now he truly was that for her.

"You're so beautiful Korra" Mako said starring straight into her eyes, then back at her breast "So beautiful"despite their current position Korra still blushed and looked away and covered her breast with her hands, Mako quickly removed then.

"Dont" Mako said hugging her tight against him for a second before looking her straight in the face again " don't hide yourself from me Korra" he said moving her arms exposing her breast to him again he couldn't help but stare again with lust filled eyes,he kissed her lips softly "I love you korra"

"I love you too mako" she replied returning his gesture and kissing his lips Softly smiling up at looked down at her smiled,finally having the girl he loved back in his arms specially pinned underneath him half naked telling him she loved was perfect in his mind eventhough they had yet to discuss the status of their relationship he felt this moment was perfect.

Korra saw Mako's eyes darken suddenly everything was moving in slow motion, her body hot and sensitive to all his actions, their kisses intoxicating her senses by the time he put his mouth on her nipples she felt she was on fire her panties soaked at this point, she knew it was no turning back now he wanted her and she wanted to give herself to him. Mako sucking on her breast drove her wild , she felt him kiss down her stomach then suddenly snatched her pants and shoes off kissing her ankles then then the inside of knees she jumped when she felt him kiss her womanhood pressing his mouth in to her over her panties the feeling of his lips on her that way sending a shiver down her spine she moaned loudly her body shaking at his touch when he came back up kissing her stomach once again the feeling of his lips on her stomach tickled and she giggled skirming underneath suddenly stopped sat up still pressed between her legs setting his feet on the ground picking her up with little effort. A little shaken up by his sudden movement Korra quickly wrapped her arms and legs around him she felt him walk her towards his room pushing her back into the still closed door her heat directly on his stiff member he pushed into her a few time almost making her orgasm she felt dizzy at this point thankful for his strength and size as he held up most of her weight. He was again attacking her mouth their tongues partaking in a deep sensual dance. He opened the door behind her carrying to his bed,thankful for the new bedding he had recently purchased, he layed her head on his many new pillows in a slight sitting position pressing her into the bed underneath him never breaking the kiss.

Asami quickly got to Makos door, she opened her small pocketbook pulling out a small compact mirror checking her hair and her teeth making sure she didn't have any lipstick stuck on her pearly whites, lifted her boobs and knocked on the door. she waited a few minutes for an answer knocked one more time to no avail. Feeling deafeated and was about to walk away when she heard a loud bang inside Mako's apartment she turned the knob surprised to find the door unlocked, she stepped into his small apartment her ears quickly catching the sound of moaning and panting coming from Mako's room when she quietly came up towards Makos room thinking he might be having a nightmare when she heard her,she recognized her voice instantly despite her high unusual current tone. she didn't know why but she needed to know she wasn't imagining things the bedroom door was slightly open so she leaned her head to peak inside when she saw them.


	6. Chapter 6

Mako pinned korra into the bed kissing her neck on the spot where he knew from their previous make out sessions that she would turn in to mush from, he felt her rubbing his erection once again thru his thin sweats, he couldnt believe they were doing this they had,never gone this far before and know they were about to go all the way it was all so surreal he felt at any moment he might wake up from this wonderful fantasy but it wasnt,it was real and being here with her on the verge of taking her as his for the first time to be the first and hopefully only man to have her this way felt so amazing to him. encouraged by her hands rubbing him Mako brought his hands down to rub korras womanhood thru her panties rubbing small circles around her most sensitive area korra skirmed against him pushing her self harder into his hand moaned loudly when his mouth found her breast again he sucked and kissed her nipples taking turns between both, she felt like she was flying Her body begging for release the ache between hers legs driving her wild with desire.

"oh spirits mako that feels so good"korra said panting she felt small underneath him turned on by his large frame over hers making her feel brave and ready to give herself to him all the way "ummmm" she moaned "im about too..." she screamed waiting to fall over the edge by his ministrations. He suddenly stopped sitting up over her rubbing her whole body before bringing both his hands to each side of her panties pulling them down her legs and tossing them across the room, she was now completly naked he stared down at her his eyes dark and full of want his erection got harder if that was possible by the erotic sight of her, her bronze skin glowing under the moonlight coming in thru his window.

"you're so beautiful korra" he repeated again getting off the small bed kneeling on edge his knees on the floor, he grabbed Korra by the underside of her knees pulling her towards him kissing her lips, trailing down to her neck, palming both her breast burrig his face in between them kissing the underside of both breast.

"I love you so much korra" mako said feeling he needed to say something to her to convey all the emotions he felt for her he needed her to know he didn't need this to love her, when he invited her to over here he didn't do it with the thought of her sleeping with him he was happy just being in her presence but looking down at her at beautiful toned perfectly curvy body the look of want and need on her face for him made his heart swell he wanted nothing more than to please her and make sure she didn't regret giving herself to him this way.

"I love you too mako" she said rubbing her small hands over his cheeks kissing hI'm, their tongues slow and sensual against each other. Korra found the waistband of his pants putting her hands size finding his rock hard erection with her hand he felt huge in her hands. when he felt her palm his manhood without the barrier of clothes he hissed her hands hot on him pumping him slowly he grabbed her hands and stopped her.

"don't" he told her her face falling wondering if she had done something wrong or was to rough on him.

"you didn't like that? I just wanted to make you feel good" she said meekly

"I loved it" he said her face brighten up again " but that's the thing you're trying to make me feel good, and I want this to be about you" kissing her softly before continuing "just let me make you feel good okay I gonna feel good just being with you like this." Korra said nothing just nodded and smiled up at him suddenly he got off the small bed his knees on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor he reached for grabbing the insides of her knees pulling her towards him his face between her legs.

"just let me make you feel good" he repeated softly kissing the inside of thighs parting them and placing them on his shoulders. The scent of her making his manhood throb with desire he slowly ran two fingers up and down her slit rubbing small circles on the lil nub at the top she bucked and writhe at his touch he moans music to his ears. By the time she felt his mouth on her she felt she would explode from the pleasure her body quivering and shaking every time his hot tongue lapped over her womanhood sucking and licking all the feeling out of her body. She felt him put two finger into her heat and she knew she wouldn't last much longer the feeling of his fingers added to his tongue on her had her falling over the edge hard, when she came she swore she felt the past avatars with her all over again her eyes glowing she screamed to the moon Mako's name over and over. He rubbed small circles on the inside of her thighs coming back up to her face smiling down at her tired expression her eyes shut her body still convulsing he was proud to have been the reason she was in such state.

"wow" korra said "that was amazing" Mako kissed her lips she could taste herself on his lips turning her on all over again.

"I'm not even done with you yet" he said between kisses. Suddenly Korra wrapped her legs around his waist quickly flipping him over so she was on top grinding down on him her juices seeping thru his pants.

"oh no, cool guy" korra said with a devisly smile "I'm not done with you" she finished pulling his pants down his legs before sitting her heat directly on his manhood. The feel of their bare skin touching making him moan deeply, he grabbed the back of her head kissing her roughly when he felt her shift on top of him instantly burned by the extreme heat of her womanhood wrapped around his hard member.

"ahhhhhh" he hissed holding her clothes. Korra stood still kissing him trying to get past the slight pain she felt feeling his large member buried inside her. After a few minutes of just getting used to his size and the fullness of the whole she finally started to move on top of him. They were so caught up in the whole experience they never heard the door open than slam shut a few minutes later.

Asami couldn't believe it as she ran out of his apartment the tears blinding her eyes. The image of Mako pleasuring Korra was too much for her, it was her Mako first. She couldn't believe Korra her whole innocent girl act was a lie no wonder he was so love sick over her she was fucking him the whole time. Asami felt a stab to her heart, she came here to seduce Mako and Korra had beat her to it. The tears flowed the whole ride back to her mansion when she finally got to her room, she stared at puffy eyes in the mirror her making a caked up mess on her face. She closed her eyes and saw it again her body shaking on the bed, her moans of extacy his face buried between her legs.

"ugggggghhhhh" she screamed " why!" She yelled throwing all the items on her vanity on the floor " this is not over" she said to herself. If korra wanted to play dirty she could play dirty too.


	7. Chapter 7

She moved slowly on top of him the feel of him strange, she felt full the pressure of his large size deep in her gut, his lips never left hers, he was still underneath letting her set the pace it was taking all he had not to pound into her. The feel of her was better than he had ever dreamed she was hot and wet around him and so tight he felt the pleasure flow thru his body like nothing he had ever felt before. When he finally started moving she felt all the pain seep away and turn into unbelievable pleasure she had never felt so connected to another person this way before her senses heightened to new levels she felt the fire they both bended to their will build between them. She rode him harder trying to scratch the itch inside only he could take care off. when she picked up the pace he knew he wouldn't last much longer unless he took control of the situation, he held her close moving his body towards the edge of the bed till his feet touched the ground she ground on him hard and fast making his toes curl into the the fussy rug on his bedroom floor. He gripped her butt cheeks with both hands lifting her up as he stood on his feet pounding into hard fast and hard, thankful for her small frame, she screamed Wildly loving how easily he could dominate her, he pulled her off his member lifting her in the air then placing her on the edge of the bed with her butt in the air, he pushed her legs apart and over his shoulder penetrating her again, he moved slowly at first bending his body over his hands on each side of her face as he worked her near the edge.

"You feel so good" he panted over her feeling like he wouldn't last much longer starring down on her, her beautiful face, her toned stomach the way her breast jumped up and down every time he slammed into her, everything about her in this moment made him love her just a little bit more. He knew he wasn't going to be able to let her walk away from him ever again after sharing this with her , she was his now and he'd be dammed if he let anybody else have her this way.

"you're mine korra" he said placing his hands between them to rub on her sensitive spot her screams getting louder he felt her tighten around him her juices dripping down his legs, he knew she was close "only I can do this to you okay" he said possesively slamming into her harder.

"yes!yes I'm all yours, mako" she screamed feeling her orgasm at the pit of her stomach " just like that, spirits please don't stop" when she came the room shook around them her eyes glowing a gust of wind shaking his small ceiling fan. He came right after collapsing on top off her, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, he felt as though he would never catch his breath.

"I love you korra" he said when he finally caught his breath kissing her lips softly.

"I love you too Mako" she replied her body still tingling from her orgasm " that was the most amazing feeling I ever experienced in my life" she said a big smile on her face.

"yes, tell me about it, amazing is not a big enough word to describe how good that just felt" he said pulling out of her both of them wincing from the loss of being joined together. He layed next to her on the bed pulling her back close to him wrapping his arms tightly around her, when he felt the chill of the night he pulled his blanket on top of them enjoying the afterglow of their love making in serene silence.

"Korra" he called her name after a while his face still pressed against her.

"yes?" She replied drowsily feeling exhausted from their recent activities, her eyes closed the warmth of his body not helping her lazy lull.

"look at me" he said more seriously turning her around to face him grabbing her hands on his as he continued " I know things that got pretty messed up before but I want you to know things wI'll be different this time, I promise you won't regret sharing yourself with me this way, I love you so much and I just want to make you happy"

"I love you too mako" she repeated again her body tensing against him she pulled her hands away from him sitting up " but this shouldn't have happened" his eyes widened at her words the hurt visible . She fault awful doing this after what had just happened between them but she knew this was for the best, she knew she shouldn't have slept with him, knowing they couldn't be together right now, but she loved him and her attraction towards him was thru the roof. This she could handle being with him physically but them being an official couple again was not.

" We don't work Mako" she repeated getting off his bed and starting to put her clothes, he jumped outta bed stopping her, taking her clothes and throwing the across the room clearly upset.

"are you really doing this korra? " he said grabbing her shoulders making her look him in the eyes " after what just happened between us your still saying we don't work, did this not mean anything to you huh? " he yelled anger building inside him, he thought they could finally move on and be happy but she still felt the same about them it just didn't make sense to him, how could she give her body to him but still with held her heart.

"of course it meantsomething to me" she said her eyes filling with tears she swallowed back"i love you i dont regret us, and im not saying we cant be together in the future but right now things are complicated,i have to travel to the fire nation soon and who knows how long ill be gone i cant do that to you, it's just not the right time, we are both so young and have so much on our plates trying to carry on this relationship is just to much on top of it please understand mako" she said holding his hands in hers,both still completely naked .

"I don't care about that korra" mako said pulling her closer hugging her naked frame against him " I'll wait forever just to be with you kor, don't you get it, I love you and nothing or no one can change that" he said his voice cracking " I want you whenever I can have you baby just stay with me and I promise to wait no matter how long"

The tears she tried to hold back finally falling at his words. She knew she should walk away but his words touched her heart so she kissed him, pouring all the emotions left in her into it. He kissed her back wildly his tongue desperate and needy, picking her up and falling on his bed once again, when he entered her this time he felt whole again he couldn't let her go, their love making was unrushed and sensual, he whispered I love you's and held her tight the whole time Penetrating her slow and deep each time, her arms and legs wrapped around his body. The push and pull of their bodies bonding them together, when they came they came together his seed spilling inside of for a second time that night. They kissed softly afterwards no more words spoken between them, they weren't good at talking, he held her tightly afraid she would try to leave him again till they both feel into a deep slumber. When he finally felt the sun rays thru his window his arms were empty her things nowhere in sight , he finally allowed the tears he held for her spill, his first time crying since his parents death, she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

After what had happened with Mako ,Korra was more confused than ever, she knew she loved Mako but didnt feel that things had changed enough in their lifes for the relationship to work, she didnt want to be hurt further by pursuing the same situation all over again. She knew it was the time to get away from republic city and gather her thoughts about the future of their relationship or lack there of. plus the temptation of ending up back in his bed after her lack of self control as a young unmarried lady was something she had to avoid from happening again so she had decided she needed to speed up her travels and with reports of trouble in all the major cities, she headed to head to the fire nation first to deal with recent violent revolts between spirits and humans, the perfect place to run from her problems, great weather and lots of Avatar perks thanks to avatar Aang' close friendship to former Fire Lord Zuko.

It had been 66 days since that day and she regretted leaving things like that she still had felt it was for the best. She had spoken to Bolin a few times who told her he hadn't heard much from Mako either since he seemed to work day and night and basically nothing at all from Asami, he complained about missing Team Avatar and not being happy just being a Movers Star, Korra had to admit she missed team Avatar as well and being just Solo Avatar was not at all as easy as she had thought it would be . She had wanted to move on and will herself to stop loving him, to detach herself from all earthly attachments but just thinking of the way he made her feel that last night she saw him made her re think her brash decision. When she had joined with him it was not only physically but spiritually, ever since that night every day since she has felt a part of him fused inside of her thoughts of him evading her mind every single day. She couldnt sleep or focus on her duties with thoughts of him and how she left him without a single bye, due to her lack of focus was the reason she had ended up in a fire nation hospital with 3rd degree burns, as she sat here hurt so far away from her friends and family she knew she had made a big mistake. she could have died due to her carelessness and never had gotten the chance to make things right to love and be loved, but she had made it so she was ready to go back to republic city and make things right, hopefully mako still felt the same.

It had been 76 days and still no contact from her, Mako couldn't understand why she had decided to run away from Republic City and him after giving her body to him, even though a korra was all rough and tough he knew she was a traditional girl who wouldn't just sleep with somebody if it didn't mean anything, she knew she didnt take sex lightly so her decision to completely blow him off after was definitely not what he was expecting. After a week he had decided to look for her at Air temple island and confront her about the status of their relationship but was instead met by the air kids who informed him Korra had left on her travels that very same day, he had just missed her. Ever since then all he did was work and work some more he needed to get his mind off her, thoughts of her, her face, her smile the way her body looked that night under the moon how incredible it had felt to be inside her was all too much for him when he was alone, he needed to stay busy, hopeful that he could fall out of love but he was hooked. He missed her bad but he was angry,extremely pissed off to say the least he had poured his heart out and after she had slept with him he thought for sure that meant they were back together but she had just made his already strong feelings stronger then just disappeared out of his life without a simple goodbye.

Asami had made it a habit to come by the station to treat him to lunch, he knew how she felt about him and he felt like an idiot for not being able to return her obvious affections she was smart, brave, kind hearted not to mention rich and extremely beautiful but he couldn't get the head strong avatar out his head long enough to appreciate her the way she wanted him too. He knew when he agreed to meet her for dinner after work it was not the best idea since he was still in love with Korra but seeing her try so hard to be there for him really did mean a lot to him and it was obvious to her that his current situation with Korra had him in a permanent funk he needed desperately to get out of. His second bad idea was getting drunk and letting her take him home, he now found himself with a half naked Asami on his lap, a dream for most men but even still he couldnt get his mind of Korra, she was deep in his soul he couldnt get her out, he wished it was her with him half naked kissing on his neck, memories of them on this same bed just a couple months ago doing what he was about to do with Asami now, it didnt feel right at all.

"Wait Asami" Mako said slightly pushing her shoulders, she continued to kiss him not getting the hint. " Asami stop" he said pushing her off him onto the small bed and standing up off the bed rubbing his face his back towards her.

"What is it Mako, whats wrong with you?" Asami asked obviously upset by his sudden reaction.

"i dont know Asami, im really sorry" he started his back still turned towards her, he hated doing to her but he would hate himself more if he slept with her knowing his feelings were not gonna change, he couldnt use her like this, she was still very much one of his best friends maybe his only friend at this point, he just couldnt do it.

"It just that.." he continued trying to find the right words to say, he obviously couldnt tell her the complete truth but he didnt want to lie to her either "this means alot to me, i cant do this to you i mean where not even together"

"but we can be" she interrupted him, standing up taking his hands in hers" we can be Mako, you know how i feel about you, we are both single and attracted to each other so why not be together" her voice hopeful and persistent

"its not that simple Asami" Mako said taking his hands away from her, quickly putting his shirt on and picking up her off the floor and giving it to her, she frowned deeply at his actions " i just dont think its the right time, im always so busy and grumpy i wouldnt be able to make you happy"

"yes you can make me happy mako, cant you see just being with you will make happy" she said tossing her shirt on the floor again and wrapping her arm around his neck, her bare breast pressed up against him " i love you mako" he immediately tensed at her words.

"im sorry Asami, i just dont feel the same way" he said his eyes down staring at their shoes, he felt terrible but he couldnt lie to her.

"it doesnt matter if you dont love me now" she said with her arms still drapped all over him " you can learn to love me" she kissed him again, he let the kiss continue on for a few seconds when he felt her hands on the belt around his pants, he snapped back to reality

" Asami just stop okay" he yelled this time, removing her whole body from him " i dont take this lightly im not one to sleep around with just anybody" he said quickly regretting his harsh words and tone, Asami's eyes filled with angry tears.

"Yea right" she scoffed " i bet you wouldnt say that if i was your precious Avatar Korra" she said this with venom in hers voice, putting her clothes back on.

"Just cut the whole im not the type of guy to sleep around, when we both know, this" she said pointing between them and the bed" its not really your problem is it?' her eyes accusingly and angry the tears falling free from her eyes now

"Dont tell what kind of man i am or not" he said sighing heavyly " Look i think its best if just you left" she gethered her stuff and headed towards his door.

"Just admit Mako" Asami said before walking out " its because of Korra isnt it"

"why does it matter to you huh" he said angry with her constantly bringing Korra up, she had nothing to do with it (he lied to himself) it was about him he couldnt sleep with her knowing he didnt love her " i just dont think its right for us to have sex if we are not even together, its just wrong, it has nothing to do with Korra"

"Yeah right like you didnt sleep with Korra before and you guys werent together" she said her tears smearing her make up all over her face, her voice angry but sad at the same time.

"I didnt" Mako said looking away, he lied partly to not hurt her feelings even more but mainly to protect Korra not wanting to jeopardize her reputation as a young unmarried girl, let alone the Avatar.

"Uhmp" she scoffed " You and I both know thats not true, you would lie to me just to protect her" she continued taking a step towards him forcing his face to look at her "I know you love her, and as much as it hurts me i admire you standing up for her and her honor, but she left Mako, she is the Avatar okay she could never be here for you like i could, so why you sit here and wait for her, she is out there carrying on with her little Avatar world Mako, she is bigger than you bigger than all of us,she is out there meeting kings and princes and royalty, do you really think she is gonna come back to you?" she opened the door again ready to leave turning around one last time Kissing him quickly in the lips "When you are done pinning over the most important person in the whole fucking world who fucked you and left you alone, call me because you're making a huge mistake,im actually here and i do want you, and i wont forever" with that she slammed the door and left. Her words left Mako more confused than ever he always knew that Korra meeting somebody else was a possibility but hearing Asami's word out loud left a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach,it was truth to what she had just said and maybe just maybe he was making a big mistake by waiting on the Avatar.


	9. Chapter 9

Mako felt more confused than ever after Asami's words, he knew it was a

possibility Korra could meet somebody else but hearing the words out loud left a

horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, maybe he made a mistake treating

Asami like that, Korra did leave him without even a goodbye and had she basically had told him she didnt want to be with him anymore, a part of him wished he could just forget all about the avatar and be happy with Asami but he couldn't get the water bender out of his head or heart.

Mako couldn't understand why he kept making such mistakes he hated being this guy, as a young kid he never worried much about girls at all, most of his time was spent working or running numbers trying to provide food and shelter for Bolin and himself , even after their success in pro bending he never saw himself as a womanizer often refusing the advances of fan girls,but now it seemed he was constantly surrounded with woman and love troubles, why did love have to be damn complicated he tbought once he fell in love things would fall into place and he really didn't need the love triangle to further complicate things, he cared about Asami but he loved Korra and that was why he needed to find her to speak her, he couldnt move on until he spoke to her, he had promised her he would

wait for her maybe this was her way of testing him, he had broken her trust before and didn't want to do it again, regardless of what happened he was determined to not let her down again.

All types of thoughts ran thru his head, he barely got any sleep, tossing and turning most of the night and when he did manage to get some sleep he

dreamed of her, of making love to her, he saw then getting married and with kids. When he was awake all he thought about was their last night together, how tight and incrediable she felt, the faces of pleasure she made when he moved inside her, the way she tasted, all his thoughs were consumed by the Avatar. He knew he couldnt let her go he needed to speak to her, he knew she loved him he felt it when they coupled, the connection he felt with her that night seemed different he didnt know if it was some type of Avatar thing, but he felt his soul merge with hers, he had read before that the Avatar only loved once and that person becomes their one and only soul mate, he was convinced it happened to him, maybe who ever fell in love with Avatar never could love another person as well,without a doubt it happened to him.

When the morning hit he called out of work he needed to go to Air Temple Island to find out where she was and how to contact her. He was on the ferry headed towards the air temple island when he saw her running towards the docks, bags in her hands cursing and screaming like a mad woman, upset she had missed the ferry by a few seconds. He rubbed his eyes and looked again trying to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, the way she was dressed that couldnt be his korra, her pants were tighter than he ever seen on her, her shirt only convering a small portion past her breast showing half her stomach, if it wasn't for her signature hairstyle and voice he would have never recognized Her. He suddenly got extremely nervous he was not expecting to see her, and to see her looking so damm beautiful made his stomach back flip, suddenly he panicked he wasn't ready to face her, he knew he couldn't avoid her since it was only one ferry that traveled back and forth from republic city to air temple island, he doesn't know what possessed him his mind clouded with the many emotions only she could bring out him, seeing no other way he decided to he could swim back unnoticed And jumped right into the bay, his plan was to swim to shore and secretly past her but as soon as he jumped the water current pulled him under, he felt he was an average swimmer at best and was sure he could manage the short swim back but was failing miserably right now. His head barely staying above wAter his eyes burning from the hard bay water.

"WELCOME TO REPUBLIC CITTY"! screamed the ship handler when they finally docked on the shores of yue bay. Korra finally felt at home , afterall republic city was her new home now, she breathed in the smells and looked towards Air temple Island, she hadnt told anybody she was coming back so soon. It had been almost 3 months but she felt it was a lifetime ago. She grabbed her bags and headed towards the ferry she wanted to go see the air family, bathe and change out her fire nation clothes. She felt weird in these clothes but her regular outfit had gotten ripped and too bloody during her trip to the fire nation, the tight pants and half shirts styles of the fire nation women were not her at all. The only that felt like her was her hair she had refused to change her hair style, she kept pulling the too small shirt down to no avail half her toned stomach was out, she noticed the increase in male attention as soon as she had gotten on the ship back to Republic City. When she finally got to the ferry port she saw the only ferry headed towards air temple island pulling off the shore,she had been stopped by numerous different men trying to get a date from her making her late for the ferry ride , she would have swam but she had some silks from the fire nation she didnt want to ruin . She cursed and screamed for the ferry to stop to no avail, suddenly she saw a body jump off the small boat

"oh no" korra said quickly putting her bags down and jumping into the cold water to save the jumper. She swam underneath her native element defiant yet submissive to her every will, she spotted the jumper quickly swimming towards him, she grabbed his legs pushing his body up and towards the shore, he kicked and squirmed under her grip demanding she let him go, she released and swam up facing the jumper .

"mako?!" She said surprised to see he was jumper , she couldn't believe she was fin ally In front of him his eyes never left hers his expression unreadable,her emotions were all over..."I..." She had started his amber eyes staring at her blue ones when he suddenly crushed his lips on hers.


End file.
